


The Limits Of Freedom Of The Press

by doormakerguy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, thanks placentalmammal, they're teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doormakerguy/pseuds/doormakerguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where our beloved Piper teaches at Commonwealth High, and edits the school paper. You can guess what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limits Of Freedom Of The Press

**Author's Note:**

  * For [placentalmammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/gifts).



"Ms. Piper, do have a seat!" Principal Codsworth's face was cheerful and his voice bright, in the overly formal manner that came to him as naturally as breathing.

"Your email said I had a 'work-related issue' that had to be addressed, Codsworth . . . What am I in hot water for now?" 

"Goodness no! It's not that you're in trouble, it's... More of a.... How would one put it?" Codsworth went quiet, clearly debating how he would word his next sentence.

Piper went over a few scenarios in her mind. Fraternization? Probably not. Sure, she regularly smoked with Deacon in an alley behind the school, just out of reach of the school district's tobacco-free policy, but everyone knew that was mere friendship, and there weren't any rumors about them the way there were rumors about Deacon and the gym teacher, Danse. Complaints from parents? Probably not, the last parents to express opinions on Wright's behavior were the Kowalskis, and they were just amused that she had to stop their son Sheng from hoarding the free student paper and reselling them for a quarter each . . . Oh wait, it was probably the paper. What was in the last issue?

"I received an email from Superintendent McDonough yesterday evening. He was quite incensed by a bit in the student newspaper that found its way onto the local news."

"It appears he was quoted as requesting a raise, stating his pay was not commensurate with typical salaries for someone in his position. Treasurer Kleo responded by asking how he proposed the district fund the pay increase, and he replied, if I recall correctly, "Cut a few biology classes or something, I don't know!" And, I'm afraid, he took umbrage at the fact that you allowed that to be printed."

Piper suddenly remembered. "He's mad about the district meeting article? Seriously? But - but that's public record! I had Erin get a copy of the minutes before we printed the article! There's a video on YouTube, for crying out loud!"

"I understand, ma'am, and I do agree - there seems to be no error in Miss Reische's article. I dare say this would not have been an issue had it only been in the paper, but apparently some of our students discussed it online, and it caught the eye of your former employers at WCVB. They ran a short article on it, mentioning Public Occurrences as a source. And then, it became a bit of a sensation. He received a lot of angry calls and emails about it, people even made, ah, memes about it. Jokes about "Close the bio lab, Daddy needs another Lexus!" and other comments of that nature."

Codsworth paused. He could see Piper's eyes narrow and her face tense up, clearly expecting some bad news, and ready to fight it.

"So, the Superintendent advised me, in excessively strong terms, to take "appropriate disciplinary action against those responsible." He did imply not to do anything that would affect Miss Reische -"

"Of course not, because her mom teaches Con Law at U Mass, and can quote verbatim every ruling on student speech since 'Tinker v. Des Moines!" Piper interrupted passionately. "I bet he'd think twice about punishing someone whose parents will fight back! And don't get me wrong, I'm not letting Erin catch any heat for this either! If that means I'm fired, then so be it, McDonough can go -"

"Ms. Wright!"

Piper fell silent, glaring at Codsworth. 

"I do apologize for this situation. I absolutely agree that Erin is not at fault, and, yes, I'm afraid that your suspicion is correct - McDonough was quite upset that you, as editor of Public Occurrences, made the decision to allow that article in the newspaper. He, ah, asked me to take appropriate action regarding your involvement. And I've come to a conclusion as to what that action ought to be."

Piper noticed a small movement at the corners of Codsworth's mouth, almost as if he were suppressing a smile. 

"I find it most disappointing that you allowed a student to attend a meeting of her own school district, where she heard things that did not reflect well on the Superintendent, coming from the mouth of the Superintendent no less! And, of course, I'm quite disappointed that you allowed an actual news article to appear in a student newspaper, and that you subjected students to the horror that is hearing what McDonough thinks of them and their education. I cannot blame you for the fact that people are making fun of the Superintendent on the grounds that he is greedy, or flippant, or indifferent to the needs of the student body, but I am quite disappointed by that as well. And I am confident that, having learned of my disappointment, you will keep that in mind when editing Public Occurrences. In fact, I am so confident of that, that I have decided absolutely no further action need be taken against you in this matter." 

Piper stifled a laugh. "Gee, Codsworth, sorry to disappoint you so badly!"

"I do forgive you, Ms. Wright. Now that that's settled, is there anything you wished to discuss?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Codsworth!"

As Piper walked out, Codsworth turned back to his computer and began typing.

*************

To: Martin McDonough, mmcdonough@bostonschools.mass.edu  
From: Bertrand Codsworth, bcodsworth@bostonschools.mass.edu  
Re: FIRE PIPER

My dear Superintendent,

I have spoken with Ms. Wright, and reprimanded her with appropriate language for her behavior in this situation. However, regarding your primary request to "fire that devious, rabble-rousing slanderer," my hands are tied. As you know, our contract with the Boston Teachers Union requires we prove adequate cause before terminating a teacher's employment, and I would not be able to proceed further without contacting our legal department and a union representative to confirm that her actions provided adequate cause. If you wish, I can do so immediately and have them review the situation.

Most sincerely yours,

Codsworth

 

To: Bertrand Codsworth, bcodsworth@bostonschools.mass.edu  
From: Martin McDonough, mmcdonough@bostonschools.mass.edu  
Re: FIRE PIPER

Don't do that!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to placentalmammal, who created the "High School Teacher AU" this is based in!
> 
> I'm not a lawyer, so if your student newspaper is attacked by school officials, I'd strongly recommend calling the ACLU. Know your rights, kids!


End file.
